7_seedsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spoilers Sugurono Takashi
'More about Takashi' 'Appearance' Takashi is a tall and muscular, very sporty man. He has short, curly black hair and in his youth, was wearing a thin moustache. 'Background and family' Where he came from is still unknown, but he's Hana's father and the husband of Miho, and is also Kaname's upperclassman and friend. 'Personality' Takashi is a very cold, taciturn and serious person who takes care never to outwardly show his emotions. He is considered to be one of the most notable well-intentioned extremists of the series, devoting his life entirely to the preservation of humanity in the interest of Japan, even if that involves the mass culling of humans (most significantly noted during the selection of Team Summer A and prolonging the survival of the remaining inhabitants of Ryugu Shelter). 'Special Characteristics' (hobbies, strengths and weaknesses, special skills…) Takashi is highly skilled in close range combat, particularly in martial arts and knife fighting techniques . It is for this reason that he serves as one of the Fire Class instructors, teaching close range combat to the candidates of Team Summer A. His hobbies are mountain climbing and wood carving. 'Past' (before entering Ryugu Shelter) Takashi used to visit university where he became acquainted with Kaname, who persuaded him to train the Team Summer A candidates in martial arts and mountain climbing. Where Takashi learned all his skills from, is still unknown though. While Kaname's favourite among the students was noted to be Ango, Takashi on the other hand appeared to be very fond of Ryou. Ryou had no reason to be too happy about Takashi's special attention though. During the final test, Takashi lured him into a trap and almost killed him. Ryou managed to subdue his teacher, but was unable to kill him - a deadly mistake, since Takashi later on cut the rope leading into the cave Ryou and Shigeru had been climbing down to save Ango. This indirectly led to Shigeru's death, and Ryou blamed himself for not killing Takashi when he had the opportunity to for a very long time after that. After the final test was over, Takashi met up with Miho and the baby Hana and asked Kaname to be Hana's teacher as he wished for her to enter the 7 Seeds project as well. A few years later, the two men and the very young Hana camped in the mountains. While Hana was playing around, Takashi asked Kaname to start Hana's "real training" soon. To Takashi's surprise, Kaname suggested that Hana should live a normal life until the day she would be frozen. After a moment of thinking, Takashi agreed and said that after he'd become a real parent himself, he saw things very differently now. What he did to the Summer A candidates, he'd never have been able to do the same to Hana. Not too long after that, Kaname went into cyrogenic sleep in order to not get too old for entering the 7 Seeds project. The following years, Takashi and Miho raised their daughter with distance, but still full of love. She would often go into the mountains together with her father, and learn various survival knowledge as well as keeping calm even during dangerous situations. Takashi disliked Arashi being Hana's boyfriend at first, which only changed after the boy surprisingly fought off several opponents and managed to protect Hana from her attackers. That was the moment he decided to include Arashi into the 7 Seeds project. After Hana entered cyrogenic sleep, Takashi resumed the last preparations for Ryugu Shelter and scouted the staff for the project. He also instructed Botan personally. 'Development throughout the story ' (starting with entering Ryugu Shelter) The first days in Ryugu Shelter nobody suspected anything. The people in charge had told the invited guests that they were going to attend the opening event of a new amusement park, so everyone just thought they had lucked out and enjoyed the unexpected 'vacation'. But at the third day, the earth started to tremble continuously. As the unrest couldn't be suppressed any longer, the director of Ryugu Shelter, Oda Michitsuna, called everyone to the main hall where Kagami announced that Earth had been hit by several meteorites and the world as they knew it was gone forever. A panic broke out, but Maria's song managed to calm down the agitated people. Mark also did his best to cheer up the devastated people with his jokes. All of a sudden, it had become their task to keep up everyone's morales. Takashi regularly walked around the shelter under the mask of Assistant P in order to find out which problems were troubling the people and how to solve them as well as possible. It was the ideal, unconspicious cover for him. Soon, the inhabitants of Ryugu Shelter became quite used to their new lifestyle with except for a few youths who didn't believe in the meteorite impact story and wanted to drill their way out of the shelter in order to return to their families. They caused Section Winter's walls to break and water rushed in, threatening to submerge the entire shelter. Takashi's wife Miho sacrificed her life in order to close the gates to the other sections, and drowned. The result of the catastrophe led to the complete destruction of three quarters of the entire food storage, putting the entire shelter's food supply at risk. Because of the sudden loss of their food supplies, the shelter's leaders followed Takashi's advice and decided to kill a large number of the shelter's inhabitants in order to ensure the survival of the rest. To do that, the director told the victims they would be moved to 'Ise Shelter' in order to be able to continue providing them with enough food supply. The truth, however, was that the people were put to sleep, their clothes ripped off them and then their bodies were thrown into a giant mincer so that they'd be turned into fertiliser and animal food. Mark and his friends grew suspicious when they learned that there had been no contact to other shelters at all for a very long time and many of their own group had been forced to fake informations. Takashi offered to show them the truth. Mark went along with the unsuspecting victims and then learned about the terrible mass murder of men, women and children. His attempt to escape, however, failed. Finally, the group saw no other choice but to silently accept the "culling". Because the farm animals ate the animal food the dead people had been turned into, an originally harmless parasite found its way into their internal system and caused many of them to die. By the time their owners realized this and culled them, it was already too late: the so-called Acari X had found a way to infect humans as well, and spread with deadly speed through the entire shelter, annihilating almost the entire population. One of the politicians who were inside the shelter lost his nerves and attempted to flee from Ryugu in order to save himself from Acari X. Takashi had forbidden everyone from leaving though because he didn't want the parasite to spread to the other shelters and infect more people. So Takashi ordered Mark (whom he trusted most to keep his calm) to seal the entrance door after he had left the shelter as well, and caught up to the fleeing politician. Although Takashi was weakened himself by the parasite trying to take him over, he killed the politician's bodyguard easily, subdued the other man and threw himself into the giant mincer along with the two other men. In his last moments, he only thought of Hana, Kaname, Ango, Ryou and Miho. 'Further information' Return to Sugurono Takashi Return to Other Characters Return to Characters Category:Spoilers Characters Category:Characters Category:Other Characters Category:Ryugu Shelter Category:Table of Contents Category:Forums